Tao
Huang Zitao, better known as Tao, was one of the rappers of EXO and EXO-M. He has now gone solo and is known as Huang Z.TAO. Biography Tao (Korean: 타오), born Huang Zitao (Chinese: 黄子韬; pinyin: Huáng Zitāo, Korean: 황지타오) on May 2, 1993 (now aged ), is from Qingdao, Shandong, China. He attended Humen Centre Primary School, one of the most prestigious primary schools in Qingdao, and Qingdao Middle School. Tao is a martial artist, and has been practicing Wushu since he was five years old. He competed in several martial arts championships in Qingdao, and won the "Top Rap Award" at Beijing 3rd Annual Collage Street Jam. In 2010, Tao appeared as an extra in the ninth episode of the mainland Chinese idol drama, That Love Comes (欢迎爱光临). Tao auditioned for S.M. Entertainment's global casting system in Qingdao and became an S.M. Entertainment trainee in late 2010. He was one of the last EXO members to join S.M. Entertainment and had a training period of less than one year. On December 27, 2011, Tao was formally introduced to the public as the third member of EXO in a teaser uploaded on S.M. Entertainment's official Youtube channel, showcasing his martial art skills. Along with Lu Han, Chen, and EXO-K's Kai, Tao made his first televised performance on SBS's Gayo Daejun event on December 29, 2011. On February 14, 2012, he made another appearance on another teaser, once again showcasing his martial art skills and fighting with 'enemies'. On April 22, 2015, Tao's father posted a letter through Weibo expressing his sentiments for his son to withdraw from the group and return to China due to lack of support for his son from the company. Tao had previously sustained several injuries, including a torn ligament in his ankle, that had not been properly treated and caused him to be absent during music show promotions for Exodus. Tao's father wanted his son to return to China for treatment of his injuries, stating that as a father, Tao's health and well-being was his first priority. Through an interview with Chinese media outlet Sina, Tao's father stated that Tao had agreed to bring up contract termination but an official statement regarding Tao's future with EXO has not yet been released by S.M. Entertainment. With this, Tao has stopped promotions with EXO and is currently inactive as a member. On July 10, 2015, his official studio updated its Weibo image with a teaser image, hinting a possible solo debut in China with his stage name changed to Z.Tao. Discography Full Album * The Road (2016) Mini Album * T.A.O ''(2015) * ''Z.TAO ''(2015) Single Album * ''Adore ''(2016) OST * ''The First Lesson '' ('First Lesson of School OST') (2015) * ''I'm the Sovereign '' ('I'm the Sovereign OST') (2015) * ''19 '' ('Edge of Innocence OST') (2016) * ''You '' ('The Foreigner OST') (2017) Filmography 'TV Drama' 'Movie''' Trivia * Tao's favorite hyung appears to be Kris. * In spite of his wushu skills, Tao is easily frightened by insects, ghosts, and even showering alone. Gallery Category:Chinese member Category:EXO member Category:EXO-M member Category:EXO Rapper Category:EXO-M Rapper Category:EXO Category:EXO-M